Friends? Soulmates? Who knows?
by X.Break
Summary: Who knew that the phantom sixth man would live up to his name.
1. Prolouge: Living Up To His Name

"_Hm? Ah- Momoi-San." _

"_Ah! T-Tetsu-Kun! It's nice to see you here! What are you doing at this time of night?"_

"_I should be asking you the same thing." _

"_A-Ah…Im just walking around. There's a lot of commotion at my house right now." _

"_I see…Should I stay with you?" _

"_No, no it's okay. It's about time it died down. I'll be back home okay? If it's still going on, I might as well be at the park for a while." _

"_Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow?" _

"_Of course! We won't lose to you!" _

_A smile. "Alright then. We'll work hard to." Footsteps…_

_Another smile. This time from the female. She starts to turn around and walk back…_

_HOOOONNNNKKKK_

"_Huh?" _

_HOOOOOOOONNNNNKKKKKKKK_

"_MOMOI-SAN!"_

_SCRREEEEEEEECCCHHHH- CRASH._

* * *

Loud panting. Footsteps increasing in speed. One person passing people in the speed of light.

Heck, it seemed just like a drama movie.

"TETSU-KUN!"

SLAM. The sound of a door opening at full power. A frozen body, staring. The unforgivable monotone sound echoing throughout the hallways. A dead corpse lying down on the hospital bed, never able to pass a ball again.

Too much like a drama movie.

"T-Tetsu…" Momoi's eyes widened at the sight of Kuroko just…laying there. Sure, he was always standing in places, hoping to become noticed…But not like this!

She took a few steps forward to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Surely, she wasn't. Kuroko was always there. Even if he wasn't able to be sensed, he was always there. Surely, this body would just be a fake and he would appear behind her, telling her the usual words: "Im over here, Momoi-San."

But no. The voice never came.

Her assumptions were true. Kuroko Tetsuya was dead. He saved her life. All because of car appearing out of nowhere. A car. Just one stupid car.

The girl was so speechless, she couldn't even cry.

Instead, she slowly walked out of the room, closing the door with a small _click!_

She just sat on a bench.

…Then the tears slowly fell.

…

…_..o…._

"Tetsu-Kun…" What was she going to tell the others?! How is she going to tell her other friends from Teiko? Kuroko's teammates from Seirin? Kagami-Kun…?

_Mo…..…._

The tears continued to slip.

_Momoi…an…_

The droplets stopped falling suddenly. Momoi froze in surprise. Her eyes widened in shock. Who was that?

_Momoi-San…_

Her eyes widened more. "Tetsu-Kun?!"

_Momoi-San…_

"Tetsu-Kun?!" Where was he?

_Momoi-San...Im over here._


	2. The Phantom: Always Watching

It was the usual day for the students. First years playing around with their friends. Girls slowly walking home as they talked. The flower petals from the cherry blossoms falling down bit by bit.

It was a normal day for most students.

Most students.

"Eh? Aomine-Kun didn't come to school again?" One of the girls asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I mean sure, he doesn't go to practices but from what I heard, he would always be in class." Her friend said.

"Huh…Isn't that strange? It's already been a week. You expect him to come back."

"I wonder what happened…"

_So Dai-Chan heard as well. _Momoi thought as she continued to walk. _I hope he comes back soon for the game…._

The pink haired continued to look down as she strolled along to practice. Usually it was because she was in her train of thought, but this time it was something different. The incident from last week hit her hard…

But something bothered her…That voice…

_Momoi-San…._

It disturbed her somehow…

"Ah, Momoi-San."

"Hm?" Momoi looked up at the voice, surprised to see who it was. "Imayoshi-Kun! Shouldn't you be in practice?"

"I am." He said, the usual smile never disappearing. "I told them to take a break. We should start up soon."

"Oh…" The manager smiled in reply. "I see…"

It became silent for a few seconds.

"…Heh…" Imayoshi's smile turned different suddenly. "Go take a break, Momoi-San. I can handle the group."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Momoi blinked. "As a manger, I have to observe the team."

"And as a captain, I make sure everyone is safe." He retorted. "Now, go home and rest. You need it." The playful smile appeared once more as he stared.

Momoi stared back in surprise. "…Haha, okay. I'll do just that." She turned around with a wave. "Thank you."

"Of course." Imayoshi waved back as he turned to leave.

A smile formed against the manger's lips as she walked farther away from the gym. Of course, she would go home, but there was somewhere she needed to be first.

* * *

SLAM.

"…Is it just me…Or has Kagami been practicing more than usual?"

"It's not just you. I see him practicing later at night when everyone goes home."

"Geez…What if he injures his legs more?!"

"Then he probably _kneeds _a break."

"Shut up, Izuki."

SLAM. "Hah…Oi, pass me another ball!" Kagami yelled.

"Again..?" Koga asked. "Kagami, isn't this a bit too much…?"

"Just pass me another ball!"

"…" The cat faced man sighed. "Alright…" He dribbled the ball a bit before running up and tossing the basketball towards the power forward.

Kagami caught it immediately and ran to the hoop, jumping up and dunking it in a flash. "Again!"

"Kagami-Kun-"

"Again!" He yelled once more. His voice was in the borderline between raging and calm…

"…" Hyuuga sighed. "Idiot." He suddenly grabbed the basketball from Koga and dribbled, running towards the other. He went into his shooting stance.

Kagami's eyes widened as he sprinted towards the three pointer and jumped. Hyuuga threw the ball at the same time, letting the two interact only slightly. The ball missed the hoop barely, although Kagami's expression did seem to change.

"One more t-"

SLAP.

Dark red eyes widened, as he stepped back. "Ow! That hurt! What was that for?!" He yelled as he glared at the coach.

"What was that for?!" Riko repeated. "You need to calm down! There's going to be another game in a few days, and you need to play normally!"

"But Coach-!"

"With or without Kuroko!"

Silence…

"…Sorry…"

"Apology accepted. Now, here." She grabbed another basketball and chucked it at the other. "Go!"

Outside the gym entrance, Momoi was watching everything. She giggled at how things were going. "Looks like everything is okay here…" She turned her heels to walk away when suddenly-

"WATCH OUT."

"Hm?" She glanced back to see a basketball zooming at her face. Her eyes widened.

_MOMOI-SAN._

BANG.

Momoi's eyes widened at the huge dent near the door. What just happened..? She looked down to find herself on the ground. Since when…?

"Are you alright?!" The Seirin members rushed over to the female, taken back at who appeared before them. "M-Momoi-San?!"

"H-Huh?" Red eyes moved back at the people crowded around her.

"What are you doing here?! Wait, nevermind. Are you okay?!" Hyuuga exclaimed.

"Wh-What…? Oh…Oh!" She suddenly stood up, patting her skirt a bit before moving back. "Im completely fine! Excuse me!" She started to run.

"What? Momoi-San!"

Momoi didn't listen. Something was wrong…Very wrong. She felt it. That pull. When the basketball came, she was pulled.

But by what…?

_Momoi-San…Im over here._


End file.
